User talk:Callofduty4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Doc.Richtofen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doc.Richtofen (Talk) 23:20, April 15, 2010 What you need to do... Thank you for coming along to help, you now have Sysop rights. The mainspace side is not much of a priority, as much of the info can be nabbed from the CoD Wiki. Templates and layout are where the help is most needed. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 13:59, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Logo I have an idea for one. We just need to add wiki on the bottom. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 15:52, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I like the current one, but the above would be better if smaller. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 16:03, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Look at this logo now. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 15:03, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Logo How do I change the logo? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Richtofen]] 17:01, April 21, 2010 (UTC) maybe the same way you changed to skin? LegendaryFroggy 00:54, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Had a little conversation with JoePlay about the logo. Now look at it. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 20:57, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Skin Could you help me with the skin choice? I quite like the Carbon and Obsession skin's, but you can't see anything when checking between revisions. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 19:21, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I prefer Carbon too. Is there any way to sort out the problems it has when comparing revisions? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 14:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I take it it's not you on icecreamguy. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 19:44, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you know anyone that might? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 21:51, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen'']] 22:09, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Call of duty Wiki Lot of this stuff is copied from CODWIKI, Plus CODWIKI has a big archive on Nazi Zombies stuff 01:17, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Infobox template Can you make an infobox for users? I'd love to have one. Thanks. Rambo362 20:59, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Because He was trying to link the Trenchgun to your page which we have a page for here. Same with Natch der Untoten and Ascension. Template:Sniperteam82308 00:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Its fine. I would understand completly had the case been we have no page with no intent of making one and not wanting a link to the CoD wiki.Template:Sniperteam82308 00:21, February 4, 2011 (UTC) So hows it going? You get your crattship on the CoD? You honestly deserve it.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 21:46, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Things have been good. My internet was out last week so I came back to a few pages to delete... also I became the administrator of the TannerLeeSheban wiki. I suppose thats the username of the main admin. That guy confuses me as the wiki is supposed to be all about anything animated that features D.C. characters. But all either of us have watched are the D.C. Animated Universe and all other animated Batman shows. So do you know how to change the name of a wiki? It would help a ton. Also I downloaded Mass Effect 2 Arrival and beat it. Perfectly sets the stage for the third game... although the animations could have been better. Guess thats what we get when working with the secondary team(first is away on Mass Effect 3 developmeant) and it was just one characters facial features. Oh there I go rambling don't I? I do tend to do that alot.... no matter what I'm talking about where I am... Oh and yea. I honestly may be prefering the zombie mode over any other... I mean Multiplayer is allright but it doesn't have very good maps. Some are great others... well you know. And campaign. Beating that for the who knows how many times(more than 25 I know that) is getting old. Black Ops just isn't one of those games you can continually play in my opinion. Halo Reach I still play aplenty though... as well as obviously Mass Effect 2... and Batman:Arkham Asylum. Dear god not again! So any game releases you are waiting for? Mine are probably Modern Warfare 3(I still go to CoDwiki for information I have just decided not to edit or blog. Good idea really. I could tell ALOT of people hated me there.) Batman: Arkham City, Mass Effect 3 and... well thats it. Oh plus if DLC counts I can't wait for Escalation on May 3rd. Of course the maps look good and may bring me back into multiplayer... maybe I will finally prestige for the first time on that game! But the zombie map... its picture reminded me of Left 4 Dead(which I love don't get me wrong) and the title Survival. Sounds like that will be something the gaming community won't like. Or at least those who aren't mindless... zombies when it comes to major names. I'll be one of the mindless zombies I won't lie.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 19:18, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I know... I think they are getting sick of me to be honest. I ask them about 5 questions a month. As for Call of Duty here is where it gets boring... its the same thing over and over again. Sure time changes, graphics improve, more weapons, better A.I. and the story may change... but it is the same thing over and over... "Go to this objective while killing everyone along the way." And then multiplayer... ugh. Thats the worst part of being considered a major gaming franchise is everyone has the game... and I mean everyone. Especially ever 10 year old with an xbox whose hands can hardly fit a controller. Plus all the ways for someone to get cheap kills. I'd be fine if the game went back to Modern Warfare's multiplayer. 3 killstreaks thats it. Spyplane, Airstrike, and Attack Helicopter. Sure they could keep all other customization like emblem or playercard. But the killstreaks need to go in my opinion. It just ruins it for me when one of my teamates continually dies trying to kill one player so a Blackbird or a Huey come in and I am killed(In the Huey situation its always from someone who just shoots everywhere not just at targets. Sorry for bitching.Happy EditingSniperteam82308(talk) 20:41, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha! Hello :D Cam37 01:44, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Images My Images Rule RULE!! AHAHA...ehh lol. Nah they Suck, Bad Angles XD. Cam37 19:20, May 31, 2011 (UTC) hey cod4 its haloking i sont have internet at my apartment im able to use or i would have visited the wiki by now and i just wanted to ask you if you could tell the guys on the wiki i said hi and i wanted to know if nikolai belinski has been on since i was last on. i really apreciate it if you can message me back some day and i hope theres still stuff thats hasnt been put on the wiki yet i can edit once i have internet i can use. I have a question when i type up Dr. Peter McCane(the hanging man in shi no numa) nothing comes up please help out and thank you in advance.The Grim Guy (talk) 00:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey callofduty4, thanks for the welcome! I don't need any assistance now, but I might in the future. Keep in touch! Hey, are you ok? Haven't found a response to my last message, hope you're ok. Glad to hear you are okay, I forget things as well sometimes. I have to get back to school stuff now, though. I'll talk to ya soon.Meow Mr. Black Ops13 (talk) 19:55, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I am indeed enjoying the wiki, it is excellent!Mr. Black Ops13 (talk) 19:56, March 20, 2013 (UTC) SAVE THE WIKI! Is there any way you can contact Doc.Richtofen, we need him/another bureaucrat for administrator approval, if not, is there anything YOU could do, this wiki is almost in danger of dying if we don't get a reliable admin/bureaucrat combo on here, there are 2 b'crats, richtofen and some guy who hasn't been on since 2009... LazarouDave (talk) 08:42, April 3, 2014 (UTC)